Welcome Home/Chapter 17
Hey guys! ConnaBuilder here! Just so you know, if you want to comment, just leave a message on the at the bottom of the page. Chapter 17 The night was moonless. There was no light. Everyone was asleep. Everyone except Violet, who had woken up at twelve. After doing a quick recon of the school, confirming that everyone was asleep, Violet went out into the forest. It had taken her three days to find out where Madison was staying, and now it was time to pay a visit. Violet also knew the conversations that Madison had been having with the teachers. They were about what to do with her after the incident. Through a guess (and a bit of eavesdropping) Violet had realized that the only thing standing between her and being sent on the first ship back to Spookane was Mr Verily, who for some reason had been supporting her. Three questions Violet needed answers to: Why was Mr Verily helping her, what did Madison have to do with all this and how could she protect Chaz. With those questions in mind, Violet found the cabin, hoping for the answers. Violet peeked into the window, and scanned the room. Madison was asleep, and books were scattered across the floor. Given Madison was still in her dress, she had probably fell asleep will looking up something. A good sign. It meant that Madison was less likely to wake up. Violet searched the underside of the cabin, and found it! The little crack that Madison had complained about, and her entry point. She moved to crawl in, but something made her stop. There was nothing wrong, but it was just so dark inside the crack, even darker than the room around her. And the wood looked a bit like it could snap at any point. Violet got on her knees, but she just didn't want to crawl in. Something made her stop. Well, I am pretty tired right now, and I don't want to sneak in tired. With that conclusion in mind, Violet got up, and walked away. She wasn't happy about doing so, but it made her feel so much lighter, even though she hadn't realized she was so heavy. She knew nothing was there, but she felt like that she had to look over her shoulder, just in case. Violet turned towards the crack. Nothing. Still uneasy, Violet walked back to the dorms, still constantly scanning the area. ---- Violet awoke to a most unpleasant noise. The noise off, which she found out by checking outside, a vomiting Chaz. Violet slowly walked up towards him, trying to keep a blank face from the reek. "Chaz, what happened?" she asked. "I'm sick," Chaz said bluntly. "I can see that, but why?" "I just woke up, feeling like this." "Well, I best take you to the sick bay." "I guess." Violet helped Chaz stand up again, and lead him to the sick bay, stopping once for him to hurl some more. Once Chaz had been taken there, Violet headed back to her dorm and prepared herself for school. She had a fairly average breakfast with the girls (except the smell that lingered in her nose made he lose her appetite." and went to class. It was a fairly, normal day. Until lunch, where she collided with Travis. ---- Violet was as beautiful as always. Her black hair was like a waterfall and her face was brighter than the moon. But Travis didn't want to see her. As much as he still cared about her, all he could think about was what she was like that day. He tried to remember it wasn't Violet, but having spent so long staring at her face, the monster still looked just like him. To make things worse, she had been avoiding him. At first he though it was just because she felt awkward, but it had only taken him a bit of time to realize that she had been spending an awful lot of time with Chaz, and maybe it meant something. But there they were, standing face to face. Both knew that they should talk to each other, but neither actually wanted to. Travis decided to brake the tension. "How are you?" he asked nervously. "Okay, you?" "I've been better. What have you been doing recently?" "Uhh, schoolwork." There was a pause. "Travis," Violet asked. It felt fantastic for her to say his name, but at the same time, so painful. Her voice trembled as she asked her question, "what is going on between us?" Even though Travis had spent ages trying to answer that question, he wasn't entirely sure. "I'm not sure yet, but if you want to end things..." "Why would I want to end things between us?" "To be with the guy who you fell for in one day." "What? What are you talking about?!" "You know exactly what and who I'm talking about, I mean Chaz!" "There is nothing going on between me and Chaz!" Violet yelled, "You know, maybe you could be supportive of me while I'm going through the most difficult time in my life instead of assuming that I'm going to cheat on you like a no good b-" The bell rang, signalling to go to class. Violet turned and stormed off, heading to a different class from him. Travis, however, didn't move. He hadn't realized it before, but it was true. He had just assumed that Violet had betrayed him. She was right, he had been inconsiderate for her. He hadn't taken into any consideration what must have been happening for her. He wanted to run after her and tell her that she was right, but she seamed pretty provoked. He didn't want another moment of Violet losing herself, so he decided to wait. Let her calm herself, and then tell her the things he knew were true. He headed off to his lesson, still concerned about how Violet was feeling. ---- It was the last lesson of the day. Even though Violet had been fuming, she was feeling better, listening to Daniel singing, really calmed her. However, drama was next, which would mean talking to Travis. When she arrived, however, she was lucky enough to be practicing scenes without him in them, meaning that she didn't have a chance for him to talk to her, even though he really seamed desperate to do so. She knew it was unavoidable, but at least there would be a break. Eventually came the time to end the lesson, which meant talking to Travis. However, as if he knew exactly what was going on, Mr Verily called Violet back, giving her a little bit longer. "You asked for me, Mr Verily?" Violet asked as she walked up to him after class. "Yes, Violet, there is something I need to talk to you about." "Of course. What is it?" He glanced around to make sure no one was looking, "Listen to me, Violet," he said with a fast and panicky voice, "you haft to run. Run fast, run far!" "What are you talking about?" "Yes," a woman from behind interrupted with a condescending voice, "what are you talking about?" It was Madison, who had arrived as if she were a wraith who appeared behind Mr Verily. "We were just practicing Violet's role, Miss Grey," Mr Verily replied, "keep up the good work, Violet, you will make a fine actress some day!" Madison signaled for Mr Verily to follow her, and seeing him walk away, Violet nearly ran out of the room. She needed answers, and she had a good block of time to check out the cabin. Travis was waiting outside, but all Violet did was call out "Later!" as she ran past, headed towards the old, creaky cabin. When she arrived, she found the door was locked, so she opened a window and climbed through. Violet started rummaging through the books, looking for any possibly helpful titles. After at least half an hour of searching, Violet heard someone trudging through the forest. With little time, Violet grabbed three unchecked books and darted out the window, escaping into the forest to watch Madison walk towards her cabin. When Madison reached the door, she stopped, and looked directly at Violet, with her soul piercing eyes. She held the glare for a few seconds before walking into the cabin. Violet stayed still, not sure weather she had been spotted or not, and to afraid to move. Five, ten minutes pasted, and after still no sign, Violet slowly budged a little bit, before braking out into a sprint through the forest. She had to get back, study the books, and if they said anything, find out what Mr Verily meant. It was he only chance. ---- Thankfully, Chaz hadn't thrown up for the second half of the day, and was even allowed to leave sick bay and sleep in his dorms. He was so tired, not bothering to talk to Derek or Brendan. He just lay down, his still weary and sick head spinning. He closed his eyes and lost himself in sleep. At about midnight, he woke up, feeling a bubbling pain in his stomach. He was going to be sick again. He quietly slipped outside not to wake the others, and then fell on the ground, the disgusting liquid flowing out of his mouth. Once he had finished, he wiped his mouth, only to see that he had thrown up on black shoes. Which mean on a teacher, most likely. He looked up, and the color disappeared from his face. Two gleaming white eyes looked down on him, and attacked. Chaz didn't even have time to scream. Category:Welcome Home Chapters